


Mirrored Passion

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in with Clark Luthor changes Clark Kent and Oliver Queen's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Passion

TITLE: Mirrored Passion  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 8074  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: A run in with the alternate reality Clark Luthor, changes Clark and Oliver relationship.  
Authors note: set in an Au of season 10, Kent.

~O~

Oliver Queen was sitting at his desk in his office at Luthorcorp tower. He sighed. Being the owner and major shareholder of multi-million dollar companies definitely had its advantages, funding his own and his teammate’s activities being one thing. However, the tedious work he had to do during his day job was something he could do without having to do. 

He thought about his friend Clark Kent. Although, he technically had a desk job too, Clark had the opportunity to get out and about. He had to investigate things that were not that different to his other job. Oliver knew there were many times a day when Clark was actually in hero mode. Oliver envied him a little. At least Clark got to experience some excitement during the day, unlike Oliver who had to wait until he was actually in Green Arrow mode to do so.

He sighed again. He returned his gaze to his computer screen. He looked up when he heard his office doors open. He was surprised, when he saw it was Clark. Oliver grinned. “Speak of the devil.”

Clark came to a halt, and gave him a sideways look. “That’s quite a smile. I didn’t think you were ever that pleased to see me, Oliver?”

Oliver thought about it, it was so long ago since he’d not been pleased to see Clark that it was strange trying to put himself back into that frame of mind. Oliver laughed. “What can I say, Clark. You are my ray of sunshine on a boring work day.”

Clark’s gaze flicked over him.

Oliver asked. “You usually don’t come up here, so what can I help you with, is it League business?”

Clark glanced around the office distractedly. “I was actually looking for Tess.”

Oliver felt a little let down that Clark didn’t need his help. “If she’s not in her office here, have you checked the Watchtower?” 

Clark rolled his eyes, and said jadedly. “Of course, I have.” He walked over to the windows, looking out over the city. He said. “I’ve always loved this view.”

Oliver swung his chair around to watch him, and commented. “I wouldn’t have thought, you had been up here enough times to have gained a partiality for the view, Clark.” 

Clark turned, and smiled in an oddly secretive way. Oliver studied the suit that Clark was wearing, he said, “You’re looking good, Clark, that’s quite a nice suit you’re wearing. I’d have thought it was a little beyond your means though on a cub reporter’s salary.”

Clark grinned. “I do like nice things.” Then his gaze swept over Oliver slowly, palpably. “You are looking particularly fine today as well, Oliver.”

Oliver frowned. What the hell, in all the time that he’d known Clark, Oliver had never seen Clark look at anyone like that, never mind Oliver. Clark licked his lips. “Oh, come now, don’t frown. I was really enjoying that smile being directed at me. It’s such an unprecedented treat.”

Oliver’s whole body went on alert. Oh, shit. It couldn’t be, but Oliver saw the coolness in Clark’s gaze and he knew it was true. 

Clark told him. “I was looking for Tess, but maybe I’ve been missing out on someone who’s been right under my nose the entire time.” Clark approached him, leaned over, and rested his hands on the chair arms, trapping Oliver in place. Clark studied him intently, and then he asked, “How much do you like me, Oliver?”

Oliver stated sternly, “I don’t like you.”

Clark laughed, and his eyes glinted with amusement. “Really…because in my experience people don’t smile the way you smile at me if they don’t like someone. They don’t notice what they are wearing either.”

Oliver told him coolly, “I thought I was smiling at my Clark, but you’re not him.”

Clark Luthor grinned wickedly. “I’d prefer to think, he’s not me. But we are the same in every way that matters in this situation. Although, I bet Clark Kent has never noticed how good you look in a suit.”

Oliver swallowed anxiously. “What and that’s supposed to make a difference?”

Clark glanced down at Oliver’s body, at his crotch and then back up. “The Oliver Queen of my world hates me, and he has spent years trying to kill me.”

Oliver sneered. “That might have something to do with you being a stone cold killer.”

Clark Luthor chuckled. “Maybe…” then, he held Oliver’s gaze, “Do you think if I’d kissed him it would have changed things between us?”

Oliver was dumbfounded. “You are attracted to him?”

Clark looked at Oliver’s mouth, and told him. “I never saw him smile like you.” Clark leaned in and Oliver tensed, but Clark continued to ask him in a whisper. “If I’d kissed him, would he have kissed me back?”

Clark didn’t wait for an answer. He closed the gap between them and kissed Oliver.

Oliver didn’t know what to do. He was trapped in his chair by a parallel universe version of his best friend, who had the exact same unbeatable powers but who was willing to use them for selfish motives, and who was now running his tongue over Oliver’s lips, asking for entrance. 

When he felt Clark’s hand slide over his thigh, and then make contact with his crotch, Oliver gasped. Clark took full advantage and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Oliver groaned and Clark deepened the kiss even more. Hmm, it felt so good. Oliver wondered if this was what it felt like to kiss his Clark. The thought intensified everything, every other thought slipped away, and Oliver responded passionately.

Clark groaned in response, then Oliver found himself pulled out of his chair, and then his back was against the office wall. Then Clark was attacking his lips again. Oliver delved his tongue into Clark’s mouth repeatedly. Clark grasped his thighs and lifted him. Oliver’s legs wrapped around Clark’s waist, and Clark held Oliver’s ass and thrust slowly against him through the fabric of their pants. Oliver moaned at the friction it was causing.

Oliver was lost in the moment. His hands scrambled against Clark’s suit jacket, and Clark laughed into his mouth and pulled back to remove it. Then his mouth was back on Oliver’s, and his thrusts got harder. Oliver could feel the hardened length against his own, Clark asked against his lips. “Do you think the Oliver of my world wanted us to fuck each other? Is that why he hated me?” and he kissed him again.

That brought Oliver out of the lustful haze he was in. What… the fuck… did he think he was doing? This wasn’t his Clark, and as he had said, Clark had probably never thought Oliver was good looking once in the whole time they had known each other. He certainly wouldn’t be doing this with him. 

Oliver pulled out of the kiss. “No, I can’t do this.”

Clark chuckled. “Oh, I think you can.” Then he started sucking Oliver’s throat. Oliver tilted his head back, and enjoyed the delicious feeling for a few guilty seconds. 

“Hmm, I really…hmm…I really can’t do this we’ve got to stop.”

Clark mumbled against his throat, “No, we don’t.”

Oliver laughed. “Oh god Clark.” 

As the words left his mouth, Oliver finally came to his senses. He told him. “Really…stop now.”

Clark lifted his head and met his gaze. “I’m hard, Oliver. You’ve made me hard, and we’re not stopping until I’m satisfied.”

Oliver told him seriously. “It’s not going to happen.”

Clark smiled cruelly. “Yes, it is. You’re going to finish what you started either with your ass or your mouth, it’s your choice.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, right…” 

Suddenly, he found himself on the floor, Oriental rug at his back, and Clark Luthor straddling his chest. Oliver’s breathing hitched. “…no fucking way.”

Clark smiled down at him. “What’s the matter, you were so eager before. I know you want me?” Oliver just stared at him unwilling to admit anything, and then Clark’s eyes lit up with understanding. “It isn’t me you want, it is him.” Oliver swallowed, and Clark continued. “It’s okay. I’ll make this easier for you then.” Clark untied his tie, and then started unbuttoning his shirt. As his broad chest and toned stomach was revealed, Oliver unconsciously licked his lips. Clark was watching him as he started on the clasps on his pants, Clark told him. “You see, same face, same body…” he released his hard cock, “Same cock.”

Oliver looked at him, at it. He thought about his Clark, tried to imagine Clark like this. He knew what he would be seeing would be exactly the same. Fuck, Clark really was unbelievably beautiful. As Oliver’s eyes devoured him, Clark chuckled. “You really want him, don’t you?”

The question made Oliver consider. Right up until now if anyone had asked Oliver that question Oliver would have laughed it off as absurd. But right now looking up at mirror image of his friend, Oliver knew it was Clark, his Clark he wanted above him not his evil twin.

Clark Luthor grinned. “This is your one chance to have him,” and then he took hold of his cock and pressed the head against Oliver’s lips. Oliver held his mouth shut tightly, refusing him. Clark laughed. “You know I’m not leaving here until I’m finished. You have no chance of escape…”

Oliver gritted out. “Clark will come…”

Clark Luthor laughed some more. “Your precious Clark is trapped in my world, he’s not coming to save you.” He reached out. He caressed Oliver’s face gently, then his throat. “I don’t actually want to force you, Oliver. I don’t get off on that but we were having such a good time before, and look how hard you have gotten me.” He said, stroking his cock.

Oliver sneered. “So what you want me to close my eyes and just take it?”

Clark leaned over, and smiled at him. “No, I think it will be better for you if you keep your eyes on me.” For a spilt second, that smile almost resembled Clark’s, and Oliver forced himself not to smile back. 

Clark kissed him and Oliver let him. Clark pulled back, and whispered. “Good boy.” 

He presented Oliver with his cock, and Oliver knew he had no choice. He wasn’t getting out of this situation. Clark wasn’t coming to save him, and with what they knew about Clark Luthor if he didn’t get his way Oliver could end up dead. So he reached up, took Clark’s cock into his mouth, and tasted him. Hmm. Oliver groaned, and Clark sighed. “That’s good.”

Clark pushed more into his mouth, and Oliver began sucking. His hands instinctively reached up and groped Clark’s muscled body. Clark moaned and then he began thrusting. He groaned. “Oh fuck, yes.” Oliver met his lustful gaze, and Clark told him. “You’re so great at this. If Clark Kent knew you were this good at sucking his cock you might have had a chance with him.” 

Oliver mewled at the praise and the visualization of his friend’s cock in his mouth made Oliver relax his throat, and on Clark’s next thrust, he swallowed his cock. 

“Shit, yeah.” Clark groaned. 

Oliver redoubled his efforts, partly to get thing over with, but also a dark part of him found himself enjoying it. Enjoying the weight of a hard cock that was the replica of his best friend’s in his mouth.

As Clark’s thrusts got harder and his moans got louder, Oliver knew he was close to climax. He ran his hands over Clark’s ass. A shudder suddenly went through Clark, and he started coming in Oliver’s mouth. Then he pulled out, he stood up, he fisted his cock, and finished coming all over Oliver. He smirked down at him. “Thanks, you were great. It’s a damn pity I didn’t know the Oliver of my world was that good. If I had I wouldn’t have killed him.”

Oliver’s eyes widened with shock. “You killed him?”

Clark Luthor put himself away, and redressed nonchalantly. “I told you he was always trying to kill me. What was I supposed to do?”

Oliver knew trying to reason with him was no use. When he saw Clark walk towards the door, he asked, “Where are you going?”

Clark turned towards him. “I told you, I’m looking for Tess.” Then he walked out of the door and was gone.

Oliver lay on the floor covered in come, disgruntled and hard. After a few minutes, he dragged himself off the floor, and stumbled to the shower room. He took a cleansing shower, while planning his next task. 

He was going to find a way of, getting his Clark out of that parallel universe and home.

~C~

Clark Kent was waiting for his teammates at the Watchtower. It was the first real meeting since Clark’s impromptu trip to the dark reality that Clark Luthor called home. Luckily, for Clark his teammates had found and reassembled the mirror box, and brought him home. Clark hoped that his counterpart found the courage to learn from his mistakes and that Clark’s final act of sending him to his AI in the fortress to discover his heritage, and to be trained the right way, would give Clark Luthor the chance to redeem himself.

Clark could only hope.

Another thing that Clark was thankful for was that Clark Luthor had not caused too much trouble during his stay, here in this world. He knew of the tense situation Tess had been in as the object of Clark Luthor’s fixation. But Clark was proud to say she was handling the situation admirably.

Oliver on the other hand was being a bit distant with him. Clark sighed. He could understand why, having to deal with Clark Luthor probably made Oliver question Clark trustworthiness. Oliver probably wondered if Clark could ever become as corrupted as Clark Luthor had been. 

Finally, Tess and Emil arrived. 

They both gave him a warm smile in greeting. He smiled in return. “Hi, guys”

Emil tilted his head and greeted him wryly. “And how are you, Mr Kent?”

Clark grinned. “I’m doing fine, Doctor.”

Tess rolled her eyes. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

Clark wondered. “Has anyone seen, Oliver?”

Tess told him. “Actually, not much since we got you back.” Clark grimaced at the information. 

A few minutes later, Oliver arrived. Clark smiled in greeting, but Oliver reservedly just said, “Hey everyone.” 

Clark was disconcerted, but he couldn’t force the issue, so he carried on with the meeting. As they talked and shared ideas, and strategies, Clark noticed Oliver kept watching him. Clark couldn’t read the expression in Oliver’s eyes, and Oliver kept turning away, whenever he caught him. Clark didn’t know what to do. Should he confront him, or leave it alone and hope it would just blow over. 

As the meeting ended, Clark decided he couldn’t let things stay unsettled between them. They’d been through too much together, not to try. As Oliver began to leave, Clark followed him out of the doorway. 

He reached out to touch Oliver’s shoulder. “Oliver…?”

Oliver startled, and turned around quickly, staring at Clark with wide eyes.

Clark told him. “Calm down, it’s alright it’s just me.” 

Oliver swallowed, and then chuckled uneasily. “Of course, you are. What’s wrong?”

Clark frowned. “I was going to ask you the same question. I know dealing with Clark Luthor isn’t pleasant, but… I guess I’m sad that dealing with him seems to have changed things between us.”

Oliver shook his head. “I’m sorry Clark. I guess it’s kind of hard not to… let it affect me…” 

Clark brow furrowed. He reached out again. “I’m not him, Oliver.” As he made contact, Oliver’s breathing quickened. Clark pleaded. “Don’t be scare of me, Oliver, please.”

Oliver glanced at Clark’s hand on his shoulder, and then at Clark, then he was lunging at him and kissing him on the mouth. Clark opened his mouth in surprise and Oliver swept his tongue inside, moaning into Clark’s mouth. After a few very odd moments where Clark didn’t return the kiss but didn’t push him away either. Oliver pulled away and stared at him, at his surprised face. Then he was stumbling over his words. “Oh… god… Clark. I’m sorry… sorry… I didn’t mean…” then he fled.

Clark was left speechless. What the hell had just happened? One moment he thought Oliver was scared of him. The next Oliver had his tongue inside Clark’s mouth. Clark licked his lips and re-entered the command centre. Emil asked him. “Have you got a problem, Clark?”

“I’m not sure Emil. Something very strange is going on. Will you help me figure things out?”

Emil replied. “Of course, I will Clark.”

~*~

The following day, while he was at work he received a phone call from Emil, asking him to come to the Watchtower after work. When Clark asked if Emil had discovered anything, Emil was tight lipped, only saying, it was better if they discussed his findings, face-to-face. Clark agreed and spent the rest of the workday worrying about Oliver’s behaviour towards him.

~*~

He entered the Watchtower. He found Emil at his workstation. He approached him. “Hey, what did you find out?” Emil turned to him, and the usually unflappable Doctor Hamilton looked wary. “What have you discovered, Emil?”

Emil cleared his throat. “Well Clark let me just make it clear what I’m going to tell you I would never reveal to you except I feel it involves you and it’s important that you know.”

Clark tilted his head quizzically. “Whatever’s going on with Oliver does involve me. That is why I asked for your help.”

“Yes well I think it’s more complicated than you believe. What I’m about to show you is private, and I’m not sure Oliver would appreciate us knowing about it but… well see for yourself.” 

Emil used the remote to lock the outer door and then started some footage, which looked like security camera feed. Clark saw onscreen Oliver sitting in his office working. Within seconds, someone entered the office and Oliver smiled in greeting. When the person walked into shot, Clark frowned in confusion, it was himself. Emil must have been watching his reaction, he told Clark, “It’s not you. This footage was recorded four days ago.”

“If that’s my evil counterpart why didn’t Oliver tell us about his visit?”

Emil raised both eyebrows. “I believe watching the footage will give you the answers that you require.” 

Clark’s gaze returned to the screen, where Clark Luthor was now standing near the window and Oliver was still sitting in his chair, chatting to him. Clark found himself slightly annoyed. It seemed whenever evil criminals with his face were about none of his friends ever really realised something was wrong. Clark guessed that they didn’t know him as well as he thought they did.

Clark watched in horror as Clark Luthor leaned in and kissed Oliver. He was shocked even more when he saw Oliver respond to the kiss passionately. Oh god, what was happening? He didn’t know how to feel about this, either Oliver responded because he believed it was really Clark, and didn’t that thought bring up too many questions, or he knew it was Clark Luthor and didn’t care. 

He watched them onscreen as they kissed and grinded themselves together against a wall. Luthor had his hands all over Oliver’s ass and Oliver was laughing in delight. Clark forgot about his surroundings, his eyes focused solely on the image of himself and Oliver, kissing and talking, enjoying each other. He remembered Oliver kissing him yesterday, and although he hadn’t responded, he knew he hadn’t stopped it. He remembered Oliver’s taste on his lips. 

Suddenly, they were on the floor. Clark saw anger on Oliver’s face, and amusement on his own… no, not his own. They were speaking to each other, and then Luthor started removing his tie and then his shirt. He saw him release himself from his pants, and Clark knew what they were going to do. He couldn’t believe Oliver was going to… but then the Oliver onscreen seemed to refuse. He looked tense, and Clark Luthor laughed, and Clark started to get a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He used his vision and read Luthor’s lips as he said, ‘to save you.” the implication of those words made Clark feel ill.

Next, they were kissing again and then Oliver took his cock into his mouth. Then he was running his hands all over Clark Luthor’s body, holding Clark Luthor’s gaze as he pleasured him. Clark was completely baffled. What was going on? Clark watched in disgust as Luthor stood up, and jerked himself over Oliver before leaving the office. He watched in dismay as Oliver eventually pulled himself up and made a dazed trip towards the door where Clark knew there was a shower room.

Clark rubbed his forehead in agitation. He turned to Emil. “Is it just me, or did that seem wrong somehow?”

Emil nodded. “If you’re asking me if I believe there was some sort of coercion involved, then I believe there was.”

Clark was sickened. “Do you think he thought it was me?”

Emil looked thoughtful. “There are a lot of variables to consider. First being that at the time of this incident none of us knew what had happened to you. Also, did Oliver believe it was reasonable for you to make a pass at him, and then there’s Oliver’s obvious enjoyment of some of the activities. If he knew, when did he realise? I know that later that same day, Oliver already knew of your incarceration in the alternate reality, however, he never explained how he knew.”

Clark said tiredly. “Emil, just tell me your gut instincts please.”

“It’s not my normal way of doing things but we know that at least for the last four days, Oliver has known for sure it wasn’t you, and you have observed him acting strangely… that he has distanced himself from you…”

Clark knew that without full disclosure Emil’s assessment would be flawed. So he told him. “Actually, the strangeness wasn’t the distance it was quite the opposite.”

Emil’s brow furrowed, and Clark supplied quietly, “He kissed me.”

Emil’s eyes widened. “In that case, I believe he knew at the time it wasn’t you.”

“So why did he kiss me?”

“The only person who can answer that question is Oliver Queen.”

~*~

After witnessing that video, Clark had to see Oliver. He found him at his apartment, sitting alone in the dark. Oliver was staring at a glass of scotch in his hand. Clark asked softly. “Oliver…?”

Oliver looked up at him, and sighed. “I guess you’ve come for an explanation.”

Clark nodded. “About why you kissed me yeah.”

Oliver chuckled sadly. “Can’t it be as simple as, I wanted to?”

Clark went and stood in front of him. “Maybe if you’d done it at any other point since we’ve known each other, or maybe if you’d done it a month from now, but not four days since Clark Luthor’s visit.” Oliver’s eyes darted to his, worriedly searching for any sign that Clark knew the truth. Clark revealed, “I know you were intimate with him.”

Oliver laughed brokenly. “Intimate…? Is that what you call it?”

Clark swallowed to wet his dry mouth. “Oral sex.”

Oliver grimaced. “I guess Watchtower really has got eyes everywhere.”

Clark told him. “I only looked into it because you were acting so strangely, you kissing me and everything.”

“So me kissing you, was so weird you had to investigate? God, he was right. that really was my only chance…”

Clark realised who Oliver was talking about. “Is that what he said to you?” Oliver nodded, but couldn’t look him in the eye. “But that doesn’t explain why you did it? Why you let him.”

Oliver looked dismayed. “You actually think I wanted it like that? That I wanted him.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think Oliver. All I know is, you looked like you were enjoying yourself during most of what happened.”

Oliver cringed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He admitted. “I did. I haven’t been able to think of anything else since it happened. I’ve been dreaming about it.” 

Oliver’s eyes raked Clark’s body. Clark licked his lips. He was starting to feel slightly uneasy under Oliver’s gaze. 

Oliver stood up and approached him. He gazed at him in the low lighting. He murmured. “What it felt like in my mouth. How it tasted.” 

Clark took a shocked breath, and his body reacted to the words and Oliver’s close proximity. Oliver glanced down, and saw the slight tenting in Clark’s pants. He looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh, my god. Yes, Clark, yes.” 

He dropped to his knees in front of him, Clark looked down at his friend in surprise, and Oliver reached out, and traced the bulge with his fingertips. He looked up at Clark, and then leaned forward and sucked the head of his cock through the fabric of his pants. Clark gasped and Oliver moaned against him. 

Clark found himself in the same situation as yesterday, neither, participating or pushing Oliver away. Oliver’s nimble fingers went to Clark’s zipper, and Clark finally said something, “Oliver, no.”

Oliver looked up at him from his kneeling position, and begged. “Please Clark; one more time let me have you again.”

Clark swallowed. “Oliver, you’ve never had me before.”

Oliver shook his head in defiance. “Yes, I have Clark, please.”

God, it didn’t matter how good a friend Oliver was, or how incredible his mouth felt on him, Clark knew this wasn’t right. It wasn’t him, who Oliver wanted. Clark nodded slowly. “So you had him, and now he’s gone you turn your intentions to me?”

Oliver was shaking his head. “No, it’s you I want, Clark.”

Clark told him sadly. “You’re confused, Oliver. We’ve only ever been friends.”

Oliver’s eyes brightened. “I know that Clark but if you just let me…” he reached out to Clark’s pants again, and Clark pulled back. Oliver frowned. “…if you let me you could see what it’s like. Then you might be willing to give me a chance.”

“Oliver, what are you saying, why…?”

“He made me do it, Clark. But during… during… he told me… he said if you knew how well I could suck your cock you would give me a chance.”

Clark’s heart ached for him. He pulled him up from the floor, into his arms and hugged Oliver tightly. “Oliver, I’m so sorry he used me to hurt you like that.” 

Oliver pulled away slightly, and looked in Clark’s eyes. “No, you don’t get it. It made it better. How do you think I got through it? It was you. I was imagining it was you.” Clark was shocked by the revelation. Oliver held his gaze. “I wanted it to be you. Clark, that’s why I let it get so far to begin with. I was pretending it was you.” Oliver stroked Clark’s cheek with his thumb. “I wanted it to be my friend. I wanted you.” Oliver leaned in, and kissed him gently, and Clark let him. Oliver whispered, “Clark…” against his lips. Then he kissed him again, more passionately and Clark groaned in the back of his throat. 

Clark was feeling a mixture of emotions, confusion at the unexpectedness of what was happening, arousal at Oliver’s skilful attention and taste, anxiety at Oliver’s response to his ordeal, fondness for his friend, and more confusion at his own feelings.

Oliver pulled away, and asked. “Have I got a chance with you, Clark?” 

Clark bowed his head. “I don’t know, Oliver. Everything is just so complicated.”

Oliver blinked. “I guess it is. All I know is you’re my best friend and I want you. What do you want?”

He admitted. “I don’t know, Oliver. I need time to think things through.”

Oliver nodded resignedly.

~*~

Clark left Oliver’s apartment, and tried to do his normal routine. he went on patrol around Metropolis, but he couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t get Oliver’s declarations out of his mind.

Judging by his own reactions, he wasn’t adverse to a relationship with Oliver. It wasn’t that surprising to him. Clark had always thought Oliver was attractive, he had always found himself drawn to him. If Oliver had just asked him out, or he had told him he liked him, or made a pass at him at any other time, Clark was pretty sure he would have shyly reciprocated.

But that wasn’t the situation they were in now. Oliver had been coerced into sex by Clark’s evil twin. Oliver claimed he had responded to Clark Luthor and then endured it by thinking of Clark. But Clark wasn’t entirely convinced that Oliver’s feelings for him weren’t Oliver’s mind trying to protect itself from the memories of an ordeal.

~*~

Clark entered the Watchtower. He made sure he was alone. Clark had decided he needed to see the footage again. He had to make sense of Oliver’s actions.

He ran the footage. He watched closely, trying to lip-read as much as he could.

He saw Oliver’s bright smile as Clark Luthor entered, Clark had seen that smile many times before. He saw the happy expression fall off Oliver’s face suddenly, and then as Clark Luthor invaded Oliver’s personal space. He saw the movement of Oliver’s lips, ‘my Clark, you are not him.’ 

Clark swallowed. So Oliver really did know him. He had known it wasn’t really him.

When Luthor leaned in and kissed Oliver, he saw Oliver tense up and then suddenly respond passionately. According to Oliver he was thinking about Clark at that moment. Then Luthor was pinning him to the wall, and Oliver was blindly trying to get Luthor’s jacket off. He looked really turned on, really excited. Luthor was saying something and Oliver stopped, and pulled away. Luthor didn’t and Oliver laughed. Clark saw the words leave his mouth, ‘Oh, my god, Clark.’

Oliver’s demeanour became serious, and Clark saw him demand that Luthor stop. Clark saw Luthor take him down to the floor with super-speed, and he saw the anxiety on Oliver’s face. Clark got that uncomfortable feeling again as the next few moments of footage played because this time, he now knew for sure that Luthor was intimidating Oliver into agreeing it. 

He saw desire on Oliver’s face, as he looked at Luthor’s …his body. Clark saw the words leave Luthor’s mouth, ‘same face. same body, same cock’ the son of a bitch was using Oliver’s feeling for Clark against him. When Oliver started sucking his cock, Clark saw the intensity in Oliver’s eyes, saw his hands roam all over his body, and Clark knew Oliver was telling the truth. He knew Oliver was pretending Luthor was Clark. 

As Clark was contemplating what he had seen, the footage continued. He saw the empty office, and realised Oliver had gone in the shower room. Clark was curious and he fast-forwarded the footage until Oliver exited the shower room. He saw Oliver was dressed in fresh clothes. He looked angry, and determined like the Oliver he knew. Onscreen, he made a phone call, and then he grabbed his keys, and then left the office. 

Clark stopped the footage and considered. From the determined look on Oliver’s face, he had handled the situation with fortitude. It seemed it was only his interactions with Clark, which seemed to cause any deviation in Oliver’s behaviour. 

Clark now had an important decision to make.

~O~

Oliver was pacing his apartment. He’d considered going out on patrol but he realised his mind wasn’t on the task. He didn’t want to make a stupid mistake out on the street so he had stayed in.

Stupid mistake…? Well, he’d made plenty of them lately. He didn’t know how he’d been so foolish as to make a pass at Clark. Did he really think he could hide what had happened with Clark Luthor and then kiss Clark and everything was going to turn out fine, yeah, right? 

To make matters worse he’d literally been on his knees tonight begging Clark to let him suck his cock. God, he must’ve seemed like a desperate lunatic, except, he had been desperate. Every time he saw Clark now he wanted him. 

If only he had realised his feelings for Clark before, before what happened. It could’ve been so good between them, but why would Clark even want him now? Oliver knew Clark had been in a similar situation before, but was having sex with an evil version of Clark, knowing it wasn’t Clark, but pretending it was better than sleeping with a monster who had stolen Clark’s DNA and not having any clue at all that it wasn’t Clark, and then blaming Clark for the mistake. 

Oliver wanted to believe it was, but he really didn’t know the answer.

When his phone rang, and Oliver read the number on the display, he was shocked that it was Clark’s number. He answered the phone. “Hello…?”

The reply came. “Oliver, it’s me…Clark.”

Oliver was suddenly nervous. “Hi.”

“I think we need to see each other, I’m coming over.”

Oliver swallowed. “Okay.”

He ended the call. Oh, god what was going on? Clark never rang him to say he was coming over; he normally just arrived.

Oliver heard the elevator, and then the doors opened to reveal Clark dressed casually in jeans and a shirt. He was carrying a pizza box. He said uncertainly, “Hey, Oliver.” 

Oliver fidgeted. “Hey.”

Clark walked further into the apartment. He met Oliver’s gaze determinedly. “Listen, I know we can’t really forget what happened with…him. I don’t know for sure, if there is anything there, you know between us romantically. I do know that if there is a chance that there is, I’d want it to be new.” Clark licked his lips nervously. “I’d want it to be about us, you and me not him.”

Oliver’s breathing quickened. Oh god, was this really happening? He told Clark. “It was never about him anyway.”

Clark gave him a shy smile. “I brought pizza.” He held out the box.

Oliver smiled brightly. “Are you taking the night off?”

Clark shrugged. “I couldn’t concentrate after what you did.” 

He glanced down at his crotch. 

Oliver groaned inwardly at the reminder. He said. “Why don’t we find a movie to watch and eat that pizza?”

Clark smiled. “That sounds good.”

~*~

Sitting on the couch, side-by-side, eating pizza and watching a movie with Clark, was a strange experience to Oliver. To anyone looking on it was two buddies sharing a pizza having a guy’s night in, or it was a relaxed date. Oliver looked at Clark. He knew what he wanted it to be.

Oliver asked. “So, do you prefer casual dates, rather than going to restaurants?”

Clark turned away from the TV screen in surprise. “Dates…?”

Oliver smiled slightly, hoping he hadn’t read too much into what Clark had said earlier. “Isn’t that what this is?”

Clark smiled shyly. “I suppose so.”

Oliver grinned at the validation of his hopes. he scooted closer to Clark on the couch. “So how far exactly does a nice guy like you go on first dates?”

Clark studied him for a few moments, and then shyly admitted, “I haven’t been on that many first dates. The ones I have been on I’ve always tried to be a gentleman.”

Oliver looked at him with affection. “Of course, you do Clark. But what do you do if the person you’re on a date with wants to be kissed, would you kiss them?”

Clark blinked a couple of times then he responded quietly. “I’d do whatever they wanted me to do.”

“Yeah…?” Oliver leaned forward, until their lips were almost touching. “I want you to, Clark.”

Clark hesitantly closed the gap between them, and kissed him softly. Oliver moaned as he already started to harden in his pants, Clark groaned in response and licked into Oliver’s mouth. Oliver caught his tongue and sucked it and Clark cupped Oliver’s head and deepened the kiss. Shit, it felt so good, so much better, so right with Clark.

He drew Clark down with him, so they were lying on the couch, Clark over the top of Oliver but still kissing. He let his hands roam over Clark’s back, getting his hands under his shirt. Clark moaned and ground against him a little. Oliver grasped Clark’s ass and grinded up. Clark gasped and pulled away slightly, he looked down at Oliver. “I don’t think we should be doing this.” Oliver reached up and tried to pull Clark back down so he could kiss him again. Clark resisted. “Oliver, I’m serious. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Oliver shook his head uncomprehendingly. “How would you be taking advantage, Clark? You said you would do whatever your date wanted. I want you to kiss me, and I want you to touch me.”

Clark pulled away completely and stood up. “It’s not that simple, not now, not this soon, Oliver.”

Oliver stood up as well. “So what you said before was bullshit. You said you wanted this thing between us to be new, nothing to do with him, but you can’t do it can you, you can’t forget.”

“I also said I wasn’t sure if there was anything between us, and you’re rushing it.”

“Excuse me, Clark, but what we were doing just now means there’s something between us, unless, I imagined your tongue in my mouth or your hard cock against mine.”

Clark blushed. “Wanting something doesn’t mean it is right.”

“If two people want the same thing and it doesn’t hurt anyone else, why isn’t it right?”

Clark sighed, “If it doesn’t hurt someone.”

Oliver frowned. “Who would it hurt, Clark?”

Clark looked at him sadly. “You.”

Oliver sat down and rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know how I can convince you that I’m alright. I know you always want to protect everyone but…”

“This is different, Oliver. It was me who did this to you.” Oliver shook his head in disagreement, but Clark continued. “I saw what he did. I saw him use your feelings for me against you. I don’t know how you can look at me and separate us in your mind.”

“I can do that because you are so different, I knew it wasn’t you.” 

Clark nodded. “I know you did.”

Oliver smiled. “I knew because of his eyes, because of his smile. Your eyes are so open and full of warmth and feeling, your smile is like sunshine. When you kiss me, I know you care about me.”

Clark smiled softly. “I do care, Oliver.”

“I know you do. Listen, I don’t know if anything would’ve ever happened between us if he hadn’t walked into that office looking for Tess. If he hadn’t realised that how I smile at you meant something more than you or me ever realised. I just know I can’t forget what it’s like to kiss you, Clark.” 

Oliver could tell by Clark’s face, that he was struggling with his thoughts. What he wanted, and what he thought was the right thing to do. Clark didn’t want to hurt Oliver, and he didn’t want to hurt Clark. He told him. “It is okay, Clark. I know you need more time, I just want you to know I’ll be waiting for you, when you are ready.”

“I’m sorry, Oliver.”

~C~

It was late at night, and they had returned to the Watchtower from a successful mission. It was with a sense of relief that they had agreed to call it a night. Oliver was putting his equipment away, and Clark was watching him. It had been a while since Oliver had agreed to give him time to figure things out. Clark was pleased to say Oliver was handling everything really well and getting on with his life. And he was relieved that he and Oliver were able to work together and interact without too much tension. Although, Clark could always feel himself drawn to Oliver, knowing what he was on offer to him.

Clark watched how the green and black leather stretched across Oliver’s ass. Oliver turned and caught him looking at him. Clark saw the mixture of confusion and hope in Oliver’s eyes. Clark smiled brightly at him. He saw the happy realisation in Oliver’s eyes. They both moved at the same time and met in the middle of the room, and then they were kissing passionately, deeply. Oliver ran his fingers through Clark’s hair, and Clark grasped Oliver’s ass and pulled him against him firmly. 

They smiled into the kiss. Oliver pushed Clark’s red leather jacket from his shoulders and Clark reached up, and unzipped Oliver’s uniform top and pushed it away. Clark sculpted Oliver’s muscular body with his hands and Oliver groaned into the kiss. He pulled Clark’s t-shirt up and off. Then he did the same. They brought each other down to the floor trying their best not to break their kiss. 

When Oliver’s fingers found Clark’s button on his jeans, Clark stopped suddenly. He looked down at Oliver, who was underneath him, looking up at him with desire in his eyes. Oliver frowned and asked quietly. “What’s wrong?”

The image from the footage invaded his mind of himself over Oliver intimidating him. He saw Oliver realise his thoughts. “You’re going to stop, aren’t you?” 

Clark looked down at his friend. He caressed Oliver’s handsome face. Then he leaned in and kissed him gently. Then he rolled them over so he was beneath Oliver. 

Oliver stared down at him in surprise. Clark grinned. “You’re in charge. Do whatever you want.”

Oliver grinned at him in wonder. “That’s one hell of a statement to make, Clark.”

“It’s a real offer, are you going to take it?”

Oliver sat up, straddling him and looked around. “I need a couple of things.” he pushed off Clark’s chest, and got up and started looking around the command centre. 

Clark frowned, got up, and followed Oliver. “What are you looking for?”

Oliver turned. “This…” he said showing him the remote. He pointed it at the doors and locked them in, and then he tossed it back on the table. “Ha-ha, and this.” He said grabbing a bottle of what Clark had to assume was Tess' moisturiser.

Clark commented. “I don’t think Tess would appreciate knowing what you plan to use that for.”

Oliver looked annoyed. “This is mine. I can use it how I like.”

Clark laughed, and Oliver grinned. He approached Clark, and kissed him. “If I’d known you had worked everything out I would’ve been better prepared.”

Clark kissed him back. “If we were more prepared, we wouldn’t be doing this here.”

“Would you prefer soft music, candlelight and a bed, because we could do that?” Oliver offered with a smile.

Clark squinted at him, and said sarcastically. “I might be a nice guy, but I’m still a guy, Oliver.”

Oliver reached out and groped Clark’s body. “Oh, I know you’re a guy, Clark.” 

He dipped down and ran his tongue over Clark’s chest, down his abdomen, to the waistband of Clark’s jeans. He knelt down and then looked up and met Clark’s gaze asking for his agreement. 

How could he refuse him again? Clark smiled down at him, and Oliver released him from his jeans. He fisted Clark’s hard cock. He told him, “You really are beautiful.”

Clark waited, wanting Oliver to decide what he did, or didn’t want to do. 

Oliver leaned in and licked at the head of Clark’s cock. Clark groaned and struggled to stay still. He saw Oliver smile slyly, and then he licked Clark’s entire length, and captured the head again. 

Clark couldn’t stand anymore. He reached out, and cupped Oliver’s head with his hand. Oliver moaned around Clark’s cock. Clark echoed the moan, “Hmm, oh god Oliver, Oliver.” 

Eventually, when Clark was hard and leaking, Oliver pulled off. He stood up, and unfastened his own green and black leather pants. Clark reached out and took hold of Oliver’s hard cock in his hand. Oliver kissed him again with both of them groaning into each other’s mouths, then Oliver kissed his cheek, and then next to Clark’s ear. He asked. “Do you want to fuck me, Clark?”

Clark whispered back. “Of course, I do if that’s what you want me to do.”

Oliver grinned against his cheek. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

Clark kissed him hard, and then they were back on the floor of the Watchtower. Oliver passed him the lotion and then braced himself with his hands, knees spread, Clark’s cock jerked. Fuck, this was unreal, this gorgeous sexy man had been his friend for years, but now Clark was looking at him with new eyes. 

Clark reached out and ran his hands over what seemed like miles of golden soft skin from Oliver’s shoulders down to his ass. Oliver sighed at his caress. He explored between Oliver’s ass cheeks, and Oliver’s groaned in response. He used the lotion and when Oliver pushed back against his fingers, Clark asked. “Are you ready?”

Oliver groaned. “Yeah, take it Clark. Fuck my ass.”

Although, Clark was certainly willing to fuck him, it was the word ‘take’ and the position that Oliver was in right now that made Clark feel uneasy. He reminded Oliver. “You’re supposed to be in charge tonight.”

Oliver looked over his shoulder at him, and Clark saw understanding but also mischief in Oliver’s gaze. “Okay, then, Clark.” He manoeuvred, and pushed at Clark’s chest until he was lying back against the floor looking up at Oliver.

Oliver straddled him. He gave Clark’s cock a few jerks and then positioned himself and sank down on to it. Clark couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight above him. He moaned deeply as his cock was engulfed. Oliver was panting above him. “Shit, fuck, Clark.”

Clark reached out and pulled Oliver down to him, ran his hands through his blond hair, and he kissed him. Oliver responded passionately. Clark braced his feet against the floor and began thrusting up into Oliver. Oliver moaned. “Oh, god, that’s it, Clark.”

In time, Oliver pulled away and sat up, then he began riding Clark’s cock, his muscles flexing, and his cock hard. Clark reached out and fisted it. Oliver gazed down at him, and asked. “Did you ever think we would be doing this, Boyscout?”

Clark grasped Oliver’s hips and gasped, “Never.”

Oliver replied. “Me, too…” then he laughed, “We must have been fucking crazy.”

Clark grinned up at him. “Must’ve been.”

Then he quickened his thrusts, until Oliver collapsed over him, and they lay there recovering from their orgasms.

~*~

They were redressing, Oliver in his street-clothes, and Clark in his uniform. He always liked to take it home so he could keep it as near as possible in case of an emergency. They met each other’s gaze, and smiled softly. Oliver said. “So you never answered my question that time. What kind of dates do you like?”

Clark smiled. “Casual, I guess.”

Oliver smiled back. “That’s good to know, but I think that’s the only thing you like to be casual about your romantic relationships.” Clark swallowed, and then nodded bashfully. Oliver approached him and caressed his cheek. “That’s good to know too because you’re not going to get rid of me.”

As they got ready to leave, Oliver found the remote and unlocked the doors. Clark went to the computer workstation. Oliver asked what he was doing. Clark explained. “Remember, Watchtower has eyes everywhere. We don’t want anyone getting a free show, do we?”

Oliver licked his lips and then grinned. “I don’t know, I think I’d like to see the show myself.”

Clark confessed to him. “I think I’d like to see it too.”

Oliver tilted his head. “Is Clark Kent being a bad boy?”

Clark turned and gave him a wicked grin.

 

The end


End file.
